gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gauntlet
The Bravado Gauntlet is two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Gauntlet is heavily inspired by the 2008-2013 Dodge Challenger based on its distinctive body shape, with lines that are flared and smooth. It also sports styling cues directly from the 1970s E-Body muscle cars, with hood scoops resembling the first generation Challenger ones or 1970-1974 Plymouth Barracuda ones and side scoops like the 1971 Challenger R/T ones. The Gauntlet also appears to feature actual sealed beam headlights, rather than the Challenger's modern retro-inspired headlights. Its rear end draws heavily from the Challenger, though the taillights are closer to the ones on the fifth generation Camaro. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gauntlet has a strong engine with 423hp and high acceleration, capable of going from 0-60 in a matter of seconds, however, it has a moderate tendency to spin out, it has above average top speed and outstanding acceleration, but it's only beaten by the Dominator. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery BravadoGauntlet-Front-GTAV.png|Gauntlet in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Gauntlet-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view) Gauntlet-GTAV-HeistModified.jpg|A Gauntlet being modded for a Heist Gauntlet-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Gauntlet on the Rockstar Games Social Club Variants Redwood Gauntlet The enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V features a unique Gauntlet with a Redwood Cigarettes livery, exclusively for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the second stock car race. RedwoodGauntlet-GTAVPC-front.png|The Redwood Gauntlet. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Four Gauntlets are needed for the game's final main story heist only if the player picked the first option. The player only needs to source three of these, before modifying them at Los Santos Customs. They can either be found at specific locations pointed out by Lester or if the player prefers, bought from the Internet. *Liz Macallen owns a black Gauntlet that got wrecked and was going to be picked up by her then boyfriend Alonzo on a taxi ride, but a brawl with the taxi driver caused Alonzo to be dead and then she started seeing the driver later on. This Gauntlet has a custom license plate that reads SNAKEYES. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $32,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Found at top floor of a garage, eastern Little Seoul, on Vespucci Boulevard and Peaceful Street, next to the La Puerta Freeway overpass. *On-street parking spot, Rockford Hills, in front of the Caca and Winfrey Castiglione shops. Across this location one can find the Truffade Adder as well. *In a small alley, Mission Row/Vespucci Boulevard, southern Downtown. The player can find many closed shops here, like Family Pharmacy and Electrical Supplies Shop. *At the parking of a big theater, southeast Vinewood Hills. *Sometimes found in the southern part of the LS River storm drain or at the sewer tunnel exit at night, where gang members are having car races. *Can be found parked outside of the Lifeinvader Office. * A pre-modified Gauntlet can occasionally spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton and Greenwich Parkway, Los Santos International Airport (enhanced version only). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be found in traffic. Trivia * A "gauntlet" is handwear of leather or metal commonly worn as part of a suit of armor. * The Gauntlet has no reverse lights. * The default radio station for the Gauntlet is Channel X. * Similarly to the Vapid Dominator and the Cheval Fugitive, the Gauntlet is equipped with a carburated engine, which is unusual as it is based on a modern vehicle. * The Gauntlet turns the fog lamps on when the player presses the headlight beam button, rather than turning full beam lights on. * This car shares the same rim design with the Radius. Navigation }} de:Gauntlet (V) es:Gauntlet fr:Gauntlet pl:Gauntlet pt:Gauntlet ru:Gauntlet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class